Talk:Sean-Emma Relationship/@comment-5277119-20130820164855
Semma. How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. Semma will always and forever be on of my OTP's. They were just so awkward and cute together in Season 1. There was an instant attraction between the both of them. They even danced together before they even truly knew each other. I love Sean's silly smile when Emma started talking about her period in that Season 1 episode. Even though their relationship was somewhat short lived in Season 1, they feelings were always there. Sean always had an unstable life without a firm foundation and throughout their time together Emma is what kept him going. When Craig disappeared in When Doves Cry, he ran straight to Emma's house. Emma was more than just a girlfriend to Sean. She was so much more than just that. She was his everything. Season 3 was just a hiccup. They were both growing up, growing different interests and Sean was just becoming a different person. He was always a damaged individual but Gangsta Gangsta is when in started to show. He began to act out and was drawing close to people like him. Emma couldn't understand it at the time and them breaking up was just the result of circumstance. It didn't deter their love for each other. They were always in love with each other. Sean stood in the way and put his life on the line to protect Emma from getting hurt by Rick. And in the following episode, when Emma comes with him, Jay, and Ellie to Wasaga Beach, Emma is extremely hurt by Sean's decision to stay. Even though she doesn't show it, you can tell. When Jay drives away, she is turned around looking at Sean until he is completely out of sight. Two years had passed since Emma had seen Sean and three since they had been a couple but Sean returned to Toronto for her. 3 years since they were even a couple and he came back for her because he always loved her. Even though they started off rocky due to circumstances, he still respected the fact she had a boyfriend. Even though they did end up making out, when he first saw Emma with Peter, he didn't instantly get overly upset or jealous, because he respected her. As long as she was happy, even if it was with someone else, he would be happy for her. That is true love. When all you want is for that person to be happy, even if that means you aren't apart of the equation. And when they finally got back together, it was beautiful. Now onto Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Sean was furious that Emma and Jay had oral sex. Here was his best friend and the love of his life, the two people who meant the most to him, engaged in sexual activity. He felt betrayed even though he shouldn't have felt that way considering it was two years ago and everyone was messed up due to the shooting. He couldn't help it. He was always the one that was "messed up" and Emma was always "perfect." He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He just had to let go of the fact that Emma was not perfect and made mistakes like he did. Even though they did break up, that didn't mean their love was over. Like I stated before, Emma was his rock. After training, he returned to the Simpson's house because they were always there for him, no matter what. And in their final scene together, he said he wanted another picture of them, like the one they took so many years ago together. I still can't take Spemma seriously because of not only the way it was handled, but because Sean is Emma's true love as is she. There will always be a connection between them that no one else will ever be able to understand. Freaking love Semma <3